A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an outer jacket; (2) a core including at least one optical fiber positioned within the jacket; and (3) a plurality of reinforcing members positioned within or incorporated into the core. The optical fiber functions to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is protected by a coating layer. The core can also include a buffer layer that functions to surround and protect the coated optical fiber. In certain examples, the buffer layer can include a tight buffer layer, a semi-type buffer layer, or a loose buffer layer. The reinforcing members of the fiber optic cable add mechanical reinforcement to the fiber optic cable to protect the internal optical fiber against stresses applied to the cable during installation and thereafter. The outer jacket can be configured to protect the optical fiber by preventing the fiber from being exposed to outside elements.
Drop cables used in fiber optic networks can be constructed with jackets each having a flat transverse cross-sectional profile. Such cables typically include at least one central buffer tube containing at least one optical fiber, and reinforcing members such as rods made of glass reinforced epoxy embedded in the jacket on opposite sides of the buffer tube. U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,674 discloses a drop cable of the type described above. Flat drop cables of the type described above are designed to be quite robust. However, as a result of such cables being strong and robust, stripping can be difficult. Improvements are needed in this area.